Verte Morir
by Ferisae
Summary: One-shot. Andre y Oscar sobreviven la Caida de la Bastilla, pero la enfermedad de Oscar empeora y Andre es forzado a presenciarlo...


One-Shot. Final Alternativo. Oscar y Andre sobreviven la caida de la Bastilla, pero la enfermedad de Oscar empeora, y Andre es forzado a presenciarlo.

**"Verte Morir"**

* * *

><p>Los días se me hacen tan eternos ahora.<p>

Las horas parecen días, los días parecen semanas. El pasar de tiempo se vuelve cada vez más doloroso, y me hace desear que ojala hubiera una manera de detenerlo.

No puedo evitar un suspiro.

Es casi irónico.

Ambos sobrevivimos a la Caída de la Bastilla, tú y yo.

Hubo heridas de consideración sin duda, como aquella que sufrí cuando recibí un balazo de fuego enemigo en mi pecho que a Dios gracias apenas y rozo mi corazón. Fueron unos largos días de agonía, verdaderamente una experiencia muy dolorosa. Al pasar los días se había vuelto difícil reunir la energía para despertar cada día, pero sentir tu mano cálida sobre la mía en cada amanecer me daba las fuerzas para poder seguir adelante. Fueron tus palabras de aliento y las largas noches donde permanecías a mi lado velando sobre mí lo que me daba el deseo de sobrevivir, de poder abrazarte, besarte… Darte el amor que te merecías.

Fue gracias a los doctores, pero sobretodo a ti por tu apoyo y ánimos, que encontré la fuerza para vivir, por aquella idea de que por fin viviríamos juntos, nos casaríamos, y nos amaríamos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Pero dime Oscar, ¿sobreviví solo para verte morir?

¿Nos casamos solo para verte esfumarte de mi lado?

¿Qué clase que cruel broma es esta?

¿Qué clase de broma brutal me ha traído a ahora ser yo aquel que espera a lado de tu lecho, sosteniendo tu mano frígida e inerte?

Tu piel ahora esta fría y pálida, carente de vida. Ocasionalmente me levanto para limpiar el sudor frio que acongoja tu rostro mientras beso tu frente. No dices nada, pero tus ocasionales gemidos me alertan de tu incomodidad… Es lo único que me alerta, ya que se que no puedes moverte y mi vista deficiente me imposibilita el ver tus sutiles expresiones.

En varias ocasiones te vi intentar hablarme, verme, pero tus ojos muy apenas se abren, y tus labios titubean como una rosa queriendo nacer pero que muere en medio del proceso y vuelve a cerrarse.

No sabes lo mucho que me duele verte así. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enferma? De haber sabido… te hubiera cuidado mejor, hubiera hecho lo posible por mejorar tu salud… pero ¿aun eso era imposible, verdad? La tuberculosis... es realmente una enfermedad que no perdona.

Entiendo el por qué no quisiste decirme. No es muy diferente a la razón por la cual no te dije que estaba perdiendo la vista… No quisiste preocuparme, mucho menos decirme que ibas a morir. Sabes lo mucho que tú significas para mí… Eres mi mundo Oscar… y ahora mi mundo se está desmoronando…

Empezó a desmoronarse aquella tarde en que fuimos a casa de Alain. Estabas callada, tus ánimos bajos, y no quisiste decirme porque… Pensé que te preguntaría luego al llegar a nuestro hogar, pensando que tal vez era algo que no querías que Alain o los demás supieran, pero cuando me dijeron que habías desfallecido supe que algo andaba muy mal. Y algo había andado muy mal, pero mi ignorancia, y mi vista decadente no me habían permitido ver que estabas sufriendo, Oscar.

Corrí a un médico, queriendo saber que te había pasado, pero a veces me pregunto si hubiera sido mejor no enterarme… Me dijeron que ibas a morir… que solo te quedaban unos meses de vida. Llore por días, amargamente maldiciendo a cualquier Dios que me escuchara por tener el corazón de arrancarte la vida. Tú intentabas consolarme, aun cuando tu temblabas de miedo por tu propio destino, intentabas darme esperanza, pero nada de lo que dijeras podía cambiar el hecho de que te iba a perder, y no había nada que pudiera hacer por ti.

Han pasado cuatro meses desde aquello. Te escucho toser roncamente, el sonido del líquido en tu garganta haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremezca. Había empezado levemente, pero empeoraste mediante pasaban las semanas. La medicina hacia poco efecto y no tardo mucho para que ya te fuera imposible levantarte, tu cuerpo completamente debilitado y roto. Me hace sentir impotente el escucharte respirar con tanta dificultad, sentirme inútil al saber que ya no puedo hacer más por ti, no importa cuánto lo desee. No puedo evitar sentir la cuchillada del remordimiento al saber que yo también colabore con tu sufrimiento, con tu debilidad… por mi gran estupidez.

Sin embargo, con el apoyo de la moribunda chispa de esperanza que plantaste en mí, me levanto de mi silla, alcanzando la pequeña botella que yace a lado de tu cama sobre la mesa. Gentilmente levanto tu cabeza con mi otro brazo, inclinando la botella cuidadosamente para que sus contenidos fluyan fácilmente a través de tus labios, no más su usual color rosado, si no un blanco fantasmal. Te escucho tomar la medicina con dificultad. Sabes que debes tomarla y no la rechazas pero tu cuerpo ya no da para más. Como quisiera estar yo en tu lugar. Me parte el alma verte sufrir, no puedo soportarlo…

Toses levemente cuando vuelvo a poner la botella en su lugar y limpio las comisuras de tu boca con un pedazo de tela, tratando de ignorar la mancha color carmín que se que estará ahí cuando retire el pañuelo. Acaricio suavemente tu rostro con una mano, temblando con la frialdad que te consume. Mis ojos comienzan a arder con la amenaza de las nuevas lagrimas cuando mi mano recorre tu cuerpo cariñosamente, buscando imprimir tu bella figura en mi mente, ya que mis ojos no logran ya más registrar tu esplendor, porque yo sé Oscar, que aun en este estado tú sigues siendo la persona más hermosa en este mundo, con el corazón más grande y amoroso que cualquier persona pudo tener. A pesar de las circunstancias, yo sé que no es la medicina lo que te mantiene a mi lado, sino tu vivaz espíritu, tus deseos de vivir. Siempre ame eso en ti, y lo sigo amando…

Por favor amor mío, sigue luchando, por lo que mas quieras, no te rindas… ¡No quiero perderte!

Tomo tu fría mano en la mía y comienzo a sollozar amargamente, besando tus dedos con gentileza, pero deseando besarte con pasión, para hacerte saber una vez más lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que tú significas en mi vida… Oscar, tú te has convertido en mi vida… si te vas, ¿Qué será de mi? Ya no tendré por que vivir.

Escucho un suave susurro y le pongo alto a mis lágrimas. Esperando, vuelvo a escucharlo, y me doy cuenta que es tu voz. Me estas llamando. Tu voz es débil, y muy apenas puedo escucharla, pero sé que no la estoy imaginando. La forma suave y amorosa con la que siempre has pronunciado mi nombre sigue latente en tu voz.

Aquí estoy amor, ¿qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo? Pídeme lo que quieras, escuchar tu voz de nuevo es música para mi corazón.

¿Tienes frio? No te preocupes, amor. Te traeré más sabanas, para que estés cálida. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me recueste contigo?

Enseguida. No te preocupes, yo te acobijare, Oscar. Me hago espacio sobre tu cama y me recuesto a tu lado, rodeándote con mis brazos y atrayéndote cerca de mí. Te siento temblar mientras recuestas tu cabeza en mi cuello y tus manos encuentran calor en mi pecho, atrayendo la sabana alrededor de ti y acariciando tu espalda con mis manos para darte calor.

Me pides que no te vaya a soltar, que permanezca así contigo. Claro que sí, eso ni dudarlo. Estoy aquí para ti, mi amor. Te amo tanto que podría morir aquí mismo, dar mi vida con tal de que tú puedas conservar la tuya.

Me murmuras un suave "_Te amo,"_ mientras tus fríos labios besan los míos suavemente y logras conciliar el sueño en mi regazo, tus ojos cerrándose pesadamente mientras yo te contesto lo mismo. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la sensación de tu cuerpo contra el mío y el calor de nuestro abrazo me empiece a guiar a un sopor que finalmente me lleva a caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Empiezo a sentir el calor del alba brillando a través de la ventana y me doy cuenta que me he quedado dormido toda la noche, abrazándote. Sonrió levemente y beso tu frente, como me es costumbre. Doy un leve suspiro acariciando tu suave cabellera con mi mano y regocijándome en el sentimiento que evocas en mí.<p>

Ya es de mañana mi amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Amor…?

¿Oscar?

¿Por qué no te mueves?

¿Oscar, que sucede?

No… no… Oscar, por favor no me hagas esto…

¿Por qué ya no siento tu corazón?

Mis manos comienzan a temblar desmedidamente mientras te agito ligeramente por los hombros, buscando despertarte… pero no lo haces, y tu cabeza vuelve a caer pesadamente sobre mi pecho.

¡Oscar! ¡No!

Por favor no te vayas amor, no te vayas… dijiste que ibas a luchar… dijiste que ibas a vivir para nosotros… ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos! ¿Por qué no me llevas contigo? ¿Acaso me dejas aquí solo? ¡Oscar!

Esto es mi culpa… Es mi culpa… yo te mate… Por mi descuido, te mate…No puedo detener las lágrimas, no puedo detener su flujo, no puedo detener los sollozos que quiebran mi voz…El dolor que siento en mi corazón crece con cada minuto que pasa y que tú no das fe de tu aliento, tu cuerpo completamente inerte, frio, inmóvil contra el mio…

Y pese a que mi corazón no quiere reconocer que ya te perdí, mi alma se rompe en pedazos al darse cuenta que he perdido a dos pedazos de mí… que Dios me arranco cruelmente a las personas más importantes que tenía en mi vida. La ira y el despecho me consumen al abrazar tu cuerpo en contra del mío con fervor, mis sollozos más fuertes que el estruendo de un relámpago, estallando en un lamento desgarrador que parte el alma mientras grito tu nombre. Beso tus labios innumerables veces buscando reanimarte, pero tu piel continua en su color pálido y con esa frialdad que tanto me habías pedido desaparecer.

Acaricio tus brazos con gentileza, mi mano pasando sobre tu vientre que apenas y había empezado a crecer… Oscar…

¿Cómo fue que no solo te perdí a ti, sino también a la criatura que crecia dentro de ti…?

A pesar de que te dijeron que iba a matarte, que deberías desecharlo, te aferraste... te aferraste a cargar esta nueva vida, por el simple hecho de que era nuestra, el fruto de nuestro amor... Dijiste que sobrevivirías para verlo nacer… pero termino matándote... mi Oscar… mi hermosa Oscar…

¿Qué te hice?

¿Qué les hice?

Perdóname…

Perdóname Oscar…

Pero por favor espera por mí, no te vayas sin mí…

Déjame alcanzarte…

Solo un poco más, amor…

Oscar…

* * *

><p>Los reviews son bonitos :D y muy agradecidos 3<p> 


End file.
